


Tyburn

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [48]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Ty contemplates her world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyburn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [100demons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/gifts).



I thought only to wait, at first. That Thomas Nightingale and all of his little arrangements would fade into their deserved obscurity without any effort from me. After all, London has been reinventing itself ever since my mother took on her duties to the River. But when my son was born I gave over waiting and began to make certain arrangements of my own. And now that there is an Apprentice it is time; I will not stand by and watch rules made by Old Men and kept by that Old Man bind my child. That would be Folly indeed!


End file.
